That Third Floor Corridor
by WithDemonWings
Summary: RL/SS/HP - Smut for the sake of smut, there is no plot here but there is a good helping of smex. Rated M for a reason... now with a second helping!
1. Third Floor

_This smutty one-shot is dedicated to mrscakeakajane who strong armed me into writing this since she needed a smut fix immediately. I hope it's everything you wanted._

**That Third Floor Corridor**

Severus made his way back to the dungeons from his meeting with Minerva. Well meeting was perhaps a little too generous a term, it was more of a lunch though there was significantly more alcohol than anything else consumed. But it was okay, Severus had an assistant he enjoyed tormenting in one Draco Malfoy who was on house arrest, and Minerva was the headmistress and could do whatever she damned well please, thank you very much!

A moan caught his attention as he passed the third floor corridor. Yes _That_ one, it was still off limits though now because... of... well... bah, who cared, it was off limits and if the students knew what was good for them-

'Fuck! Harder!' Severus' eyes widened comically and he glanced around to make sure he was alone before reaching into his pants and creeping closer to the door that was open a fraction of an inch.

'Fuck me like you mean it Wolf!' came the demand as Severus pushed open the door to find a very naked Harry Potter, Transfiguration professor, under a not so naked Remus Lupin, History of Magic professor.

'You know anyone could have come through that door,' Severus drawled, though with his cock in his hand, it didn't have quite the same effect.

Harry gave an incoherent groan as Remus growled.

'No!' Harry cried out in dismay as Severus waved a hand to have a cock ring appear, binding the younger man, preventing his release.

'You know you like it,' Remus growled as he tugged Harry's long hair.

Severus had by this time pulled his cock out and was standing in front of Harry, who eyed the swollen flesh hungrily.

'You're a greedy slut aren't you?' Severus asked as he smeared pre-cum on Harry's lips. Harry moaned and licked his lips in reply just before Severus fed the younger man his cock.

Harry's eyes rolled back as he moaned in bliss, the vibrations going right to Severus' cock and his eyes rolled back as he gave a moan of appreciation.

Suddenly a hand was gripping the back of his neck and he was pulled forward as Remus devoured his mouth and Severus overwhelmed by the chocolate-mango-Remus taste that belonged to the werewolf. He whimpered when he realized that he was naked below the waist and one of Harry's hands was gripping his arse cheek and the other began to circle his entrance, a cool substance coated his channel as Harry shoved two fingers in.

Severus bucked into Harry almost choking him and Harry's channel began to spasm around Remus' cock as the youngest member of the trio reached a dry orgasm.

Remus, having been pounding in to Harry for some time, unloaded himself into the channel as it milked him dry.

Severus, however, pulled away from the tempting mouth that was swollen in such a delicious way even as Harry whined in protest.

Severus manhandled Harry onto his back as Remus stroked his own cock back to life and before Harry could re-orient himself Severus was pounding into his already abused hole. Harry keened and pulled the potion master down so he could finally taste that deliciousness of vanilla, strawberry and something uniquely Severus, just as Severus took in the peanut buttery and banana-ness and that something that was solely Harry's and then Severus was buried balls deep in Harry and Harry was wrapped around Severus so Remus had to pry his limbs away from Severus' back so he could press himself against that broad expanse of taut muscle.

'Fuck me like you mean it Wolf,' Severus echoed Harry's words from earlier, causing Harry to shudder and Remus to growl as he gripped the lean hips and began to earnestly thrust into the pale man beneath him.

Instead of trying to create a rhythm for all of them, Severus and Harry simply let Remus take control and when Remus would thrust into Severus he would try to thrust into Harry.

Harry, for his part, simply clutched at whatever available surface he could, be it clothing or flesh.

Finally,_ finally_, Severus released the cock ring on Harry and, as Severus managed to twist the nipple ring in Harry had acquired several years ago in Egypt, Harry gave a strangled half shout half cry of, 'Sevmus!' as he covered both himself and Severus in spunk.

As the channel spasmed around his cock Severus emptied himself into Harry as his own channel spasmed around Remus' cock and the wolf filled him.

Remus dropped his head onto Severus' shoulder as he buried himself in Harry's shoulder, Harry continued to clutch at both Remus and Severus as his channel continued to spasm periodically.

'You really should put up silencing spells or something when you do that someplace that isn't your rooms if you're going to have sex in the middle of the afternoon,' Hermione stated from the doorway.

'You're just jealous,' Harry mumbled from his spot under the two men, 'because you only have one cock to play with at a time.'

'Actually Seamus came by last night they fucked all night, I get two now too!' she replied with a grin.

'Did Charlie bottom?' Harry asked, 'okay someone has to move because you're crushing my diaphragm,' He said trying to shove to two bigger men off him.

'Yeah but I think Seamus liked it more,' she replied, 'I really should go, I have to go find one of my penis' or maybe both of them,' she added as an afterthought.

Remus gave a chuckle and slowly pulled out of Severus causing the man to whimper. He gave a weak thrust into Harry before he too pulled out, causing Harry to whimper at the loss. However Remus soon had a plug in Harry and as he sat up it went just that much farther in and Harry gave a delighted purr.

Remus wrapped a languid Harry in his robe and the trio headed to their rooms, which were not in the dungeons but were on the 5th floor, since their three month old twins needed sunlight and fresh air to grow, there was a connecting stair case to the dungeons for easy access.

'Let's get cleaned up, some of us have classes to teach in a half hour,' Remus stated as he watched in amusement as Severus hoisted Harry into his arms since the younger man's legs seemed to not want to work properly.

~*~

_Review and vote in my poll!_


	2. Quintessential Werewolf

_For everyone who wanted more!__ Happy Reading!_

**Quintessential Werewolf**

Harry Potter gave a contented sigh as he lay back on the soft blanket, totally nude. He let the sun warm him in ways that the numerous warming charms couldn't.

He was currently in a clearing on the opposite side of the lake, as far away from the student population as possible.

Granted it was the Christmas break so it was cold but Harry was a wizard and they had ways around such trivialities as cold weather.

He languidly began to stroke his cock as he thought about last night a how his husbands had-

'See I told you the brat was too impatient to wait for us,' Severus Snape drawled teasingly as he found said brat playing with himself.

Remus Lupin, however, gave a low chuckle and since he had already stripped himself down, he covered the lithe body of his young lover with as own, shameless rubbing his rapidly hardening erection against whatever part of Harry he could.

Harry moaned as his hand tangled in the soft, slightly reddish hair of his –their- wolf and he pulled the man to him to share a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and saliva but both men loved it, simply because of who it was with.

Severus gave a low growl as he undressed and taking his place on the blankets he began to kiss down Remus' broad, finely muscled back. Remus moaned into the kiss as Harry's hand snaked between them and began to stroke both erections now that Remus had aligned himself with Harry.

Remus began to trail kisses down Harry's jaw to his throat as Severus and Harry began to position the werewolf as they wanted.

He was soon straddling Harry, who had always preferred to be under someone, and Severus was behind him, kissing and nipping at his buttocks and pink hole.

Severus locked an arm around Remus waist as he suddenly gave a broad like to Remus' cleft, catching from his perineum to past that winking entrance.

Remus moaned and buried himself in Harry's neck.

Harry, however, had been far from inactive, he had had three fingers buried in his own arse. He had loved doing it himself and his partners had always enjoyed watching him. Mind the fact that he had had a plug in all day probably hadn't hurt anything either.

Harry pulled his fingers from himself and held his knees to his chest, opening himself completely to Remus, who was being held in place by Severus.

While Remus had been a werewolf longer than either of the other two, Severus was the strongest of the three, though there had often been debates that really it was Harry who was strongest but that was after several bottles of ale, port and wine, or whatever other alcohol the trio had imbibed.

Severus summoned something from the bag Harry had brought with him and after making Harry suck it much like he would a real cock, Severus charmed it to tease Harry. The imitation, because it really was quite realistic, began to run along Harry's crack and then nuzzled his ball sac and would lightly thrust into Harry and repeat itself, varying each activity.

Remus moaned he was the one that wanted to be buried balls deep in that wanton body.

Then there was something thrusting inside him, and as he tossed his head back and buried his hands in the blanket, Severus had thrust his tongue into Remus' arse.

Harry began to play with his nipples, tugging at the rings.

Remus let out a growl and tugged to smaller wizard closer and as Severus devoured his arse he swallowed Harry whole.

Harry cried out as his back arched and his hand tangled in Remus' hair.

After what seemed like an eternity and bringing Remus to the edge only to pull him back several times, Severus pulled away causing the other man to whimper at the loss.

In that moment Remus pulled off of Harry, he had yet to make the younger man climax, and he pulled the younger man closer still and guiding his red, neglected erection to that stretched hole, he plunged in causing Harry to spasm and clinch around the invasion in his arse. Neither Harry nor Remus got the chance to adjust to the sensations because Severus was burying himself in Remus.

Remus' relished the slight burn as Severus began to thrust rapidly into his channel. It only took a few thrusts for the two men to find a rhythm and they pulled out together only to thrust back in.

Harry was in heaven, loving the fact that for Severus' thrust would push Remus even further into him.

Severus, seemingly reading Harry's mind, pulled Remus up and held him against his chest as he continued to thrust up.

Harry flipped himself over and presented his arse to Remus who pulled Harry's hips closer as both he and Severus thrust into the willing channel.

Harry cried out as his prostate was battered with every thrust and push now that he was able to push himself onto Remus' cock.

Severus, with one hand still on Remus' hips reached around to fist Harry's cock, one of Remus' hands joined his.

'Thank FUCK!' Harry cried out as he shuddered and splattered the blanket. He collapsed in a boneless heap onto the blanket and let Remus use his body for his own pleasure.

As Harry's channel spasmed around Remus' he gave a few more thrusts before it was too much and he was coating Harry's channel in spunk.

Loving the sight of his husbands in ecstasy as well as the contracting channel that had engulfed his cock, sent Severus over the edge and he filled Remus' channel with cum.

The trio lay in a twitching, panting heap for several minutes before either one moved.

'I have to take a leak,' Remus announced as he shoved Severus off of himself.

Severus snorted but complied, Harry snuggled into him as the pair watched the man as he headed off. He didn't go far and Harry gave a giggle as he watched him. 'Think the galleries would accept that in the collection?' he asked.

'You could call it Quintessential Werewolf.' Severus offered.

'Sod off,' Remus shot back. His back was to them but they could see the stream of urine from between his legs and the dribble of cum that was leaking out of his arse.

A quick series of flashes caught Remus and he almost pissed on his foot as he whipped around.

'You didn't just-?' he asked eyes wide with incredulousness.

Harry's wide grin and Severus deep, rumbling chuckle was his reply.

_Review and vote in the poll!_


	3. Need

_So this part is a little bit different then the other parts. It had quite a bit of angst but plenty of comfort sex... just so you know. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Need**

Harry needed cock and he needed it like 10 minutes ago.

He pushed the vibrating dildo as deep as he could and charmed it to pound into him. He was on his hands and knees trying to fuck himself on the fake phallus.

'Merlin's hairy testicles,' he blurted out in frustration. It just wasn't enough. He needed a real piece of man meat up his ass and he needed it NOW!

He tossed the dildo into the sink and pulled on a robe, making sure it covered everything, and stormed from the rooms.

The two inconsiderate jerks were around somewhere he just had to find one of them.

And they better not be having sex with each other, or else they'd be sleeping on separate couches for a very long time.

**o0o**

`Yeah, that's the spot,' he heard Severus moan.

Oh they are in so much trouble, he was glaring as he pushed open the door to Severus office.

'You guys are jerks,' he announced, Severus was leaning on his desk as Remus was gently thrusting into him.

'Harry!' Remus blurted in surprise.

'I've been down in our rooms trying to find pleasure with some toys, BY MYSELF and you've both been here?' Harry was hurt and angry. Tonight was supposed to be a night for just the three of them.

Normally, Harry didn't mine when Severus and Remus would have some alone time, just like Remus didn't mind when Severus and Harry were alone or Severus when Remus and Harry were alone, but this was different; this was their night, their anniversary. The anniversary of when they'd all been together the first time. It was also the anniversary of when he'd lost their first child, it had taken years for him to even think about having more children.

They had spent the last 7 years alone together on this day. At least they had until now.

Remus quickly tucked himself into his pants and rushed to embrace Harry.

'I'm sorry, Cub,' he mumbled, even as Harry pushed him away.

'You promised,' he said, cursing himself for his shaky voice. He turned and hugged himself, they had both been pulling away from him, or at least that's what it felt like. Neither one had been alone with Harry for the last three weeks. Oh, Harry had had sex with them regularly but it was all three of them, though the other was there just to watch.

Harry hadn't really though much of it, because he loved them both and wanted them near him as often as possible. But this, this was, they had made a magical vow, almost an unbreakable but not quite, to always spend this day with all three of them together, not leaving one out.

'I guess, I didn't mean much to you,' he whispered, and both older men cursed their own stupidity and the childhood that Harry had had.

'No, Mine,' Severus wrapped himself around the shorter, slighter man, 'you mean the world to us – to me, and I am sorry we made you think differently. Today, it wasn't planned,' Harry tried to pull free but Severus wasn't letting him go, especially now that Remus was in front of them touching whatever part of Harry that Severus wasn't.

'My neck was sore, and when Wolf came to get me, he offered to massage the pain away,' he trailed off, knowing that Harry had succumbed to one of Remus' massages several times in the past.

'Why does it still hurt so much?' Harry whimpered, barely managing to suppress his sobs.

Remus and Severus quickly adjusted themselves so that they were both comfortable wrapped around Harry, murmuring soothingly to the distraught man in their arms.

They shared a worried look but said nothing. Harry had never broken down like this before. They had waited but it had never come, and each year after but... It had been five years, and yes Harry had Severus and Remus and the twins, who were with Uncle Draco, but none of it meant anything to Harry coping with losing his first child. Oh he had mourned and raged and done all that and had pulled away from his husbands only to ravish them soon after and it had been his idea to try again but obviously loosing that first child had hurt him more deeply than he had lead anyone to believe.

Eventually, Remus and Severus decided to move to their rooms, where they should have been in the first place.

Severus lifted Harry into his arms as Remus tossed the powder into the fire.

As Severus settled Harry on the bed, Remus fetched a cool clothe from the bathroom, to wipe Harry's eyes. His broken sobs had tapered off and he was now sniffling and hiccoughing.

He was trying to say something but Severus only shushed him, 'quiet, Precious, there is nothing you need to say,' he murmured.

As Remus gently wiped Harry's face and eyes, the smaller man pulled him down for a gentle kiss, 'I'm sorry,' he managed.

Remus returned the kiss, 'you've done nothing wrong; if anyone should apologize it should be us.' He brushed the hair from Harry's eyes, 'I am sorry,' he offered, blinking back his own tears.

'I am sorry as well,' Severus offered, rubbing the back of Harry's neck, and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss when he turned to him.

'There are still a few hours until dinner, why don't you have a nap before then,' Remus suggested.

Severus moved to strip Harry as Remus pulled off his own clothing.

As the two settled Severus moved to leave but a surprisingly firm hand on his arm stopped him. Harry had his wrist in a tight grip, 'stay,' he half requested, half demanded.

He glanced at Remus, who was spooned behind Harry; he didn't say anything but the look wasn't one that Severus could ignore. With a put upon sigh he stripped off his robes and settled in with Harry and Remus, who swatted at him.

**o0o**

It was almost 2 hours later when Severus snapped awake. Damn he hadn't meant to fall asleep.

He looked around the room, trying to figure out what had woken him, it had sounded like Harry moaning his name.

He cast a silent tempus, as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the grit out; they had plenty of time before dinner.

Severus settled into the cocoon that Harry and Remus had made, content to simply hold his husbands as they slept.

Harry moaned.

The sound went straight to Severus' half hard cock.

'Please,' the brunet mumbled, and Severus finally noticed the rhythmic rocking of the pair beside him.

Harry giggled.

Remus nuzzled Harry's neck, 'you're ruining it, Precious.'

'Ruining what?' Severus asked, absently running his hands over both his husbands.

Harry flung a leg over Severus' hips, 'please,' he moaned again, as Remus was teasing Harry as he ran his fingers over Harry's entrance, even as his cock brushed along his perineum.

Severus had no idea what Harry was begging for and Remus pushed the pair so that Harry was straddling Severus' hips so his cock was teasing Harry.

Harry peppered his potion master with light kisses, 'I'm sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me today. I just... I need you both and you weren't there and it was that day all over again...' he trailed off as both Remus and Severus began to shower him with kisses.

'We are more sorry then you will ever know, Harry,' Remus started.

It hadn't been their fault that the pair hadn't been there for Harry. They had been arrested on trumped up charges of fraud and endangering the public and rape of a minor, of Harry. Not that any of that had happened, Harry had been 18 when they had gotten together. It had been Fudge, who was still in power that had instigated the entire thing. However as soon as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones had found out they had done everything to get the men back to Harry.

It had been too late though and Harry had lost the baby he'd been carrying.

Fudge had been tossed from office and all his absurd laws against creatures were over turned and people like Remus, were awarded damages from Fudges own, bloated vault.

Severus shook the memories away before flipping Harry onto his back and looming over him.

'You amaze me,' Severus whispered as he kissed those swollen lips, trailing down the slim column of throat he paid special attention to Harry's nipples and his naval.

He finally reached Harry's aching cock. Harry moaned and arched up, Remus' mouth had joined Severus' and Harry was seeing stars.

Together they lavished Harry's erection and stretched his entrance. Harry for his part, moaned delicious obscenities and gripped at their hair.

Suddenly, as they both tortured his prostate and climaxed, Remus and Severus battled over who would get to taste Harry's seed. They both ended up with it all over their face.

Harry lay panting as the pair cleaned each other off, licking at the other, much like the wolves they had become.

**o0o**

Harry suddenly sobbed, and Remus and Severus were holding him, caressing him, soothing him.

'HarryCub?' Remus asked softly, as he brushed stray hair from his loves eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, 'I'm okay, I think, or at least I will be,' he offered them a small smile.

Remus captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss, 'I love you, you know that, right?' he whispered softly.

Harry nodded, gently rubbing his thumb over Remus' cheek bone.

Severus mimicked Remus, 'I love you, more than I ever thought possible,' he added.

'Prove it,' Harry suddenly smirked, causing both Remus and Severus to exchange raised eyebrows.

Remus found Harry's entrance, making Harry squirm, 'please,' it came out as a half squeal, half whimper that had Harry blushing as his older lover's chuckled softly.

'Patience,' Severus whispered softly, as he tugged on the nipple ring.

Harry made a keening noise that Remus shushed he helped Severus to guide him into Harry.

He settled and tried to get Severus to move as Harry delved into Severus' mouth, tasting himself on his tongue.

They lay like that for several minutes, before Harry started to squirm.

'Will one of you please move!' he demanded, causing them to chuckle again.

'So pushy,' Remus replied, as he shifted, Severus moaned and Harry whimpered.

He'd had both men inside him before, it was almost a weekly occurrence but it still caused a delicious burn in his arse and he knew he wouldn't sit right for a few days.

Remus kept a steady rhythm as he trust into Harry, battering his prostate with almost every thrust, Severus tried to counter Remus as he held onto Harry's hips, trying to keep him steady and Harry, for his part, kept rocking his hips.

Remus shifted and settled himself so he was on his knees and he could grip Harry's hips, or at least one, as he and Severus wrapped entwined hands around Harry's cock.

'Oh Gods!'

'Come for us, Precious,' Severus requested, his voice sending shivers through both Remus and Harry.

Harry practically howled his release as he coated Severus chest and stomach.

Neither Remus nor Severus lasted as the tight passage contracted around them, the feeling of the other pulsing against their own shaft had them both erupting into Harry's channel.

The trio lay panting as they slowly recovered, Remus' hips lightly thrusting.

'Remy, Gealach,' Harry almost sobbed, 'if you don't stop moving, I might have hurt you when I can move,' he threatened.

Remus chuckled at the lame threat but stilled, gently pulling out of the younger man.

Severus moaned as Harry rolled to the side, whimpering at the feeling of being empty. He gave Harry an affectionate kiss before pulling Remus into fierce dominating kiss, which the other man soon tried to dominate. Severus pulled away before he could lose. Remus grinned as Harry curled into him as Severus headed to the bathroom, there were spells, which they used often enough and they often just summoned the clothe but there was something soothing about fetching the warm clothe and cleaning his lovers himself.

When he returned he found the pair curled into and around each other murmuring softly to each other, 'I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I?' he grumbled half-heartedly.

Remus chuckled, 'you thought you could?' he countered as he moved Harry so Severus could clean the come that was leaking from Harry's still tender entrance causing him to whimper.

Remus soothed him as best he could, groaning in surprise as Severus cleaned him off. The pair lay with their eyes closed, both trying to come back to earth on their own. Severus smirked as he cleaned himself up before joining the pair on the bed, the trio curled around each other, mimicking the animals that they so often became.

Severus, who was the biggest, curled protectively around Remus who was curled around Harry.

Content to rumble the pair to sleep, not having to worry about anyone or anything disturbing them, their twin terrors safe in the hands of their Uncles Draco, Fred and George.

* * *

_The name that Harry calls Remus "Gealach" is, according to my dictionary, Gaelic for moon. Other languages, including English, haven't always been my strong suit... _


	4. Crazy Angles

_So I have no idea where this came from, I hadn't intended to write this so soon but it just sort of hit me... This takes place before the other three chapters and tells how our three boys came together. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Crazy Angles**_  
_

Remus sat next to Tonks, hoping he looked less forlorn than he felt.

He sighed, he had ruined everything, well no, _She_ had ruined everything.

He had been wallowing in alcohol because Severus wouldn't even look at him and Harry was off limits. He wanted to beat his head against something, he hadn't meant to fall in love with the boy, he was only "the boy" so Remus could remind himself just how old Harry wasn't, but by the love of Godric's hairless testicles he wanted to find out how smooth Harry was, everywhere. He wanted to taste him, to fill him and be filled by him and hold him and see him grow with their child.

He vowed to never drink again. Because that's how _this_ had happened. He had been halfway through a bottle of scotch or brandy or vodka or something when _She_ had arrived. Only he hadn't realized that it had been _She,_ because _She_ had looked like a mix of both of _Them_, all dark and hard and Remus could still feel that hard cock in his arse.

Great now he was rock hard and _She _was looking rather hungry.

A month later _She_ had approached him and announced that she was pregnant. And he was the father.

He didn't remember any of but she had pensive memories of it. Evidence.

He refused to meet Severus' eyes or Harry's knowing the hurt and disappoint he'd see in them.

**xXx**

Severus had been watching the two for quite some time. He knew, that despite their genial smiles, they were both miserable.

Remus had been trapped into that "relationship", he snorted at the thought, by a desperate woman who knew she didn't have a chance with the man she wanted but he had no proof. There had been no evidence that _Her_ memories hadn't been tampered with and Remus didn't remember that night at all. And no amount of legilimency or pulled memories would unveil more than a thick fog of despair and lust.

There was still hope for Harry though.

He watched the young man with the redheaded wench beside him and had to bite back an amused snort as he whispered something to her and pushed her hand away.

She just didn't seem to understand why he wouldn't want her, especially when half the student population already had.

Her hand was back on his thigh, and if the look of disgusted anger was anything to go by then yes, there was still hope for Harry.

**xXx**

'Why don't we go up to your room, we could have some privacy,' Ginny whispered, in what she thought was supposed to a seductive manner but was really just sounded like she'd run around the house a hundred times.

Harry snarled before pushing back from the table causing everyone, Remus, Snape and Tonks, to look at them, though really, for Severus and Remus it was just an excuse to openly look at Harry.

'Will you give it up already?' he blurted louder than he intended, shoving her hand away from his crotch.

'Harry,' Ginny looked scandalized.

'We've had this discussion, we're done, as in over. I'm still gay, and it's not just an excuse,' he said, sounding like he was explaining something to a small child. Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from showing his amusement. Remus' eyes widened in surprise, yes he'd heard the rumours and read the paper but he didn't know if he should actually believe it.

'It's just a phase,' Ginny began, as she stood, attempting to slid her hands up his chest, but squeaked when Harry grabbed her wrists.

'No, it isn't,' Harry stated as he pushed away from Ginny, letting her hands go.

'But Harry,' she reached out to touch him but he snarled at her, causing her to step back in fear.

'But nothing, we're done Ginny, I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't been giving you any hints or leading you on in anyway, I've tried to be polite but nothing seems to penetrate that thick skull of yours. There is no us and there never will be an us, so do yourself a favour and get over it and move on,' by the end of Harry's mini rant Ginny was in tears.

'But I love you!' she cried, throwing herself at him.

'You're like a sister to me, Ginny,' he said softly as he peeled her off himself to hold her at arm's length.

Finally, with a whimper, she turned and fled, a moment later they heard the fire flare and then it was silent.

**xXx**

'Was that really necessary, Harry?' Tonks asked, with a disapproving look.

'You don't get to say anything,' he snarled at Tonks, both Remus and Tonks were shocked at the anger on Harry's face.

'Harry,' Remus warned, half-heartedly. Harry and Tonks had always gotten on fairly well.

'I love you, Remus, probably more than I should but she,' he pointed an accusing finger at Tonks, 'is a lying whore,' he stated.

Severus and Remus blinked at Harry stupidly, while Tonks paled, wrapping protective arms around her swollen belly.

'I wondered about the two of you, and the suddenness of it, so I got a hold of the memories, being Harry Potter has it's uses, and I studied them, intensely. You see, everyone seems to forget that you can change you're appearance at will.' Even Severus was impressed with Harry's smirk.

Suddenly Harry had his wand pointed at Tonks' belly, Severus had his wand in his hand but didn't move from the shadows and Remus didn't know if he should protect the mother of his child or hide under the table.

'We're covering pregnancies in class, and we've just learned the spell to detect one, I would like to see what happens when it's cast on a pregnant woman,' Harry stated conversationally. 'May I?' he asked, absurdly polite.

Tonks glanced at Remus, who seemed to be finding pieces to his mental puzzle. She didn't know what to do, she was damned if she let Harry, and damned if she didn't. She sighed and tried to keep her tears at bay, but nodded her consent.

Before casting the spell, Harry bent to pull a textbook from his bag, he placed it on the table for Remus, wanting to have proof for the man.

Severus watched Harry, who despite all his bravado and anger, seemed to be genuinely scared.

The white light left Harry's wand and surrounded Tonks' belly. The quartet watched in expectation for the glow to change colour; blue for a boy, pink for a girl, purple for twins and green if it was too soon to tell.

Everyone was silent as the glow darkened to black.

Tonks seized her moment by the horns and was suddenly bawling as she wrapped her arms around her belly and started screaming, 'my baby! What have you done to my baby?'

Harry turned pained apologetic eyes to Remus who was staring at the black around Tonks' belly in pained horror.

Severus read the book over Remus' shoulder, _if the glow becomes red, then the foetus is in danger, something has happened to it and immediate medical actions must be taken. If the glow is black, then a foetus never existed._

Severus looked to the hysterical Tonks in sadness, to go so far... the thought was cut off as several things happened at once.

Several others who'd been in the house burst into the kitchen, wands drawn, ready for battle.

The sight that met them wasn't one they were expecting, Harry was standing in front of Tonks, his arms crossed, watching her with a look of disgust.

Remus was absolutely still as his mind tried to process what he was seeing.

Severus was leaning over Remus, reading from a book.

Tonks was still rocking and wailing.

A sudden slap quieted the horrid sound of Tonks, who whimpered pathetically.

Molly was looming over the woman, if anyone would know the meaning of the black around Tonks' middle it would be Molly. Everyone else looked slightly clueless, except for Hermione who was glaring murderously at Tonks.

'Everyone get out,' she ordered turning to move everyone out of the kitchen doorway.

'How could you?' Remus asked, clearly devastated at the loss of a child that never was.

'I love you!' she blurted as she tried to fling herself at the werewolf, but Molly held her back, in a surprisingly tight grip.

'I don't even know you,' Remus said flatly, he was still staring at the now grey glow.

'Come on, Wolf,' Severus cajoled softly, pulling Remus away from Tonks.

Harry blocked out Molly yelling at Tonks as he watched the pair sadly, he had just ruined any chance he might have had with Remus.

At the door, Remus stopped and turned, 'Harry?' he called gently. Harry met Remus' eyes and knew that all wasn't lost. Remus didn't hate him.

'I'm sorry, Remy,' he said as he moved to take Remus' offered hand.

'Me too,' Remus gave Harry's hand a squeeze as Severus led the pair past the apparition wards. Pulling them both to his tightly, they disappeared with a crack.

Molly was still yelling at Tonks.

**xXx**

The trio reappeared in the living room at a renovated Spinner's End.

Harry settled Remus on the couch as Severus went to get tea, something he preferred to do the muggle way since it gave him time to think.

This wasn't what he'd expected to happen.

But it had and he was faintly impressed by Harry's (Gryffindor-ish) impulsiveness.

He was mildly afraid for Tonks but at the moment he was more worried about Remus.

He could hear the pair talking in the other room, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Even with his sensitive hearing.

He set everything on a tray and carried it out to the other two. Harry gave Severus a tentative smile as he sat down, the younger man then went about making tea for them, knowing how each man preferred his brew.

'I thought she was you,' Remus blurted after a few moments of awkward silence.

'Who?' Harry asked, sounding like an owl and blushing for feeling foolish.

'Either or, both,' he replied, 'I'm sorry.'

'Yes well,' Severus began, cutting Harry off but giving him a look of apology, 'it seems we are all sorry for our poor divination's grade,' he glared weakly at Harry who sniggered.

Remus offered Severus a bemused smile.

'Thank you, Harry,' Remus pulled Harry into a one-armed hug, careful of their still hot cups of tea.

Harry flushed, 'you just looked so miserable,' he stammered, causing Remus to chuckle, surprising the others.

'I was, and I was close to breaking it off, I was just trying to figure out what to do about the child,' he replied, his eyes darkening in anger even as tears clouded his vision. Harry quickly set both their cups on the table and pulled the older man into a proper hug.

Severus sighed and set his tea on the table before joining his pack on the couch. He knew how much Remus had wanted the child.

'In time, perhaps we can have our own,' he ventured, not quite daring to meet either one's gaze, 'I'm sorry if I...' He was surprised when two pairs of lips fought over his own. Eventually one pair claimed his mouth as the other moved to his throat, mouthing his Adam's apple.

His hands moved to the hair of his attackers, he managed to figure out that the thick, soft hair belonged to the mouth on his and the fine, silken locks belonged to the one at his throat.

He moaned as he watched the pair as they tried to devour each other before his lips were claimed again and someone was sucking on his throat, where it met his shoulder.

By some divine force of will, Severus managed to pull the pair away from him, getting a keening noise from one and a whimper from the other.

'While I do appreciate the attention, perhaps in lieu of recent events we should take this a touch more slowly,' he offered.

Both Remus and Harry cupped his half hard cock through his trousers.

He moaned and bucked his hips.

'I think Remus needs a bit of comfort tonight,' Harry leered, rubbing himself against Severus' leg.

'I think he's right,' Remus concurred, as he waved his hand to expand the couch they were on, his hips rocking against Severus' other thigh.

Severus gave each arse a squeeze as a hand delved into his open trousers.

Harry had freed him from his confines as Remus pulled open Harry's trousers. Harry moaned as his hand tightened on the velvet steel in his hands.

Severus felt the tingle of wandless magic before they were all suddenly naked, they all moaned at the skin to skin contact. Remus latched onto one of Severus' nipples as Severus slid two fingers into Harry's tight channel.

He pulled both men onto himself as best he could, and Harry began to stroke three cocks as best he could and Remus was guiding Severus' hand to his own entrance as his hand joined Harry's.

As Severus slid a third finger into Harry, the brat cried out and his muscles clinched around Severus' fingers and he coated them with his spunk and then Remus and Severus followed.

The trio lay in a tangled, messy heap on the chair, panting and still slightly dazed from their mutual bliss.

Remus whispered a cleaning charm and while it wasn't as good as a wash cloth it would do for now.

Harry gave a contented sigh as he snuggled into the heat of them. Remus gently tucked some stray hair behind his ear.

Harry caught the hand and kissed the palm, he held it tightly before resting the joined hands on Severus' chest, above his heart.

'This is what I've been missing,' he said softly, kissing the expanse of chest under his cheek.

'Sex?' Severus asked with a smirk.

'No, you git, pack.'

Severus made some sort of noise that might have been agreement as he kissed the top of Harry's head and then Remus'.

It took Remus a minute to realise that Harry was right, he felt... complete, more so then when he'd been with Tonks and waiting for his cub.

He gave Harry's hand a soft kiss before giving one to Severus' chest, since he seemed to be too tired to go for Severus' lips because they were too far away and settled against Severus.

'Pack,' he repeated with a smile and a yawn.


	5. The Beach

_This chapter has some graphic bestiality... so you might want to skip that part... otherwise enjoy! _:-)

* * *

**The Beach**

Harry lay on the lounger on the beach completely nude, he clenched his arse and loved the feeling of his lover's come still in his arse. He felt it dripping from his hole and he grinned.

A howl echoed through the air and he let his legs fall open, revealing the still quivering, leaking hole to any who would walk by.

He was languidly stroking his cock when he felt one of his lovers kiss the top of his head, 'if he doesn't quiet down, he'll wake the cubs,' Remus sat by Harry's hips, his hand going to Harry's entrance of its own accord.

'Leave him be, he's just, ah so good,' Harry moaned as Remus slid two of his fingers into Harry's arse, 'besides the twins will sleep through anything,' he shifted and tried to fuck himself on Remus' fingers when the older man simply slid a third finger into the younger man.

'You're such a slut,' Remus chuckled, making sure to assault Harry's prostate.

'Fuck you,' Harry panted, just as a very large, black wolf appeared from the darkness.

'No, I think someone else wants to,' Remus smirked, moving from chair that was now occupied by the wolf and Harry.

He yelped when a cold nose nudge his sac, 'fuck,' he swore again as the wolf lapped at the spunk oozing from Harry's arse.

The wolf moved up and lapped at Harry's face, causing him to giggle.

Remus moved down and helped, much to Harry's surprise, the wolf to mount him. Harry let out a howl like moan as the hot, slick cock slid into him.

The wolf's hips began a frantic pace as it pounded into the willing body, and Remus tried to stroke his cock in time but he just couldn't do it.

'Remy,' Harry moaned, turning his head to the other man.

The older man slid his cock into Harry's eager mouth, and one of Harry's hands clutched one of his arse cheeks, his fingers dangerously close to Remus' hole as his other hand held tight to the chair. Remus hands were trying to keep him steady, one planted on the back of the chair while the other was in Harry's hair.

'You're such a little cock whore, letting anything fuck that greedy hole,' Remus began to babble, 'you're letting an animal fuck you up the ass, and you didn't even put up a fight when it mounted you, did you?'

Harry groaned and his orgasm ripped through him, coating the wolf's belly.

The wolf then jerked and emptied itself in Harry as Remus' orgasm ripped through him and he flooded Harry's mouth.

Remus slipped from Harry's lax mouth and transfigured the chair into a bed before joining the sated man. The wolf licked his face sloppily.

Remus chuckled, 'the kids are in bed, asleep,' he said, scratching the wolf behind his ears.

The wolf started to shift and Harry could feel the long, slim cock of the wolf become the thick cock of his other lover.

'At least they listen to one of us,' Severus drawled as he lazily kissed first Harry, then Remus.

'I love you but, get off,' Harry grumbled as he pushed Severus, who obediently rolled to the side to let the slightly smaller man up.

'Where are you going?' the potion master watched as that taut, firm arsed, disappeared into the dark.

'Do you have any idea how much come I have up my ass?' the voice floated back to them from the direction of the sea.

Remus burst into laughter, most of it was his after all and Severus simply smirked before he rolled onto his stomach and spreading his legs invitingly.

'Think you're up for another round?' the question was accompanied by an arse wiggle.

Remus groaned as his cock rose to the challenge, as he slid between Severus' thighs. He gripped the other man's hips before plunging into the already stretched and lubed hole.

Severus moaned and pushed back against that invading cock.

'Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?' Harry asked from beside them, obviously amused.

The pair, still rutting against each other, glanced at their younger lover and grinned, he was still wet and rock hard.

Severus reached for Remus' arse cheeks and pulled them apart, 'join us,' he moaned as Remus still managed to hit his prostate.

This time it wasn't a race to see who could get who to orgasm first. It was just simply three men enjoying what the others had to offer.

They'd all had several orgasms in the last hour or so, so none of them were in any hurry and they simply thrust into or pushed back.

Harry was the first to crack and he came with an explosive orgasm, and a string of impressive curses.

As his insides were flooded, Remus lost the little control he still had and flooded Severus, who then coated the chair-cum-bed.

The trio collapsed into a stick, sweaty, panting heap.

Remus was dozing lightly and Severus was running gentle, but firm hands, along the plains of both Remus and Harry when the younger man spoke, 'what do we tell people when they ask how we became werewolves?'

'The truth,' Severus replied immediately, Remus nodded.

'Everyone knows I was bitten young,' he added.

'Yeah but,' Harry began, he didn't know what he was protesting, but he felt he had to.

Severus made Harry look at him, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb, 'you becoming a Were was crucial to the defeat of the Dark Mold, and if I hadn't been turned, I'd be dead.'

Harry looked like he was about to say something but Remus cut him off with a soft kiss, 'it was either turn you or kill you Harry, we were locked in a cage together on a full moon and I don't regret turning you, not for even a minute,' Remus stated vehemently. 'I don't regret turning Severus either, you are my pack, my mates, and without you I would've wasted away.'

'I love you,' Harry stated, 'both of you, so much,' he pulled first Severus, then Remus into a kiss.

'And we love you,' they replied together, lavishing their young mate with kisses.

Harry began to squirm and wriggle about, 'what in the name of Merlin's furry ball sac are you doing?' Severus asked, shifting to get out of the way.

'Going for a wank in the water!' Harry yelled back as he ran back to the sea.

Remus was quick to follow and Severus heard the squawk and the splash as Remus tossed Harry into the water, and with a half-hearted sigh he pulled himself up and followed his two immature mates to the water. He'd show them how to toss someone into the water.


End file.
